


First Rain of Summer

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: Rain to Ignite the Spark [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prison (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Daryl felt more than heard her leaving. It worried him enough to follow.





	First Rain of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading over my works doing edits when needed and had an idea for my Storms. Which of course means here we are not focusing on what I'm supposed to be doing. I hope you enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think!

Daryl felt more than he heard her leave. Blinking awake he frowns to himself. They've been in the prison for three days and he still refused to leave his perch and have an actual cell. He didn't like that Carol had decided to sleep in the same one as Lori but he understands. Rick wasn't going to sleep with his wife and her being this pregnant meant she couldn't be alone. A clap of thunder gains his attention making him sit bolt up and grab his crossbow. It's been a few months since it's rained. And it was only light drizzles. A week long drizzle but still. Daryl glances down seeing nobody. Which means Carol left the cell block all together. Rick was on guard duty so she was probably checking on him. Chewing his lip and not bothering with shoes he makes his way out as well. How she was able to leave without making a noise was beyond him.  _He_ was quiet. But the concrete had his footsteps echoing in a pit pat pattern. There was a flash of lightening with more thunder rumbling in the distance. 

The hinges creak as he pulls it open enough to squeeze out. The cage around the steps didn't do anything to keep him dry. It was storming rather hard, enough for him to have to squint to make out Rick's figure in the safety of the tower. Daryl blinks covering his line of sight looking about the yard. There was still blood stains from walkers around the court. It took him a minute to distinguish her out of the debris they had scattered about in organized piles. It looked less like a mess in sunlight, he noted. Carol was close the fence looking up towards the sky, as if looking past the storm clouds straight at the stars walking the perimeter. This worried him enough to follow her. 

"Carol?" He asks just loud enough to be heard over the rain. She jumps slightly looking at him. Her tank top was soaked through clinging to her skin, and her cargo pants were twice as baggy being weighed down by the water. Just like him she had forgone shoes. 

"Daryl? What on earth are you doing out here? It's pouring." Carol blinks up at him reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. Daryl shakes the hair out of his face with a scoff.

"No shit. I was wandering what you was doin'." He grumbles. She blushes folding her arms around herself.

"Sleepwalking." She says too fast. Daryl looks her up and down thoughtfully before shrugging. 

"Aight. If ya say so. C'mon. It's wet." Carol nods following him inside. They tip toe back to her cell and she makes him wait out side while she sneaks something out of her bag. Quietly they move up to his nest before she hands him something.

"Here. It'll help get you warm." She says her teeth chattering. Daryl takes the small bottle from her his eyes widening.

"Tequila?" She nods with a smile. Daryl opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before chuckling.

"Aight. Get on down stairs and change 'fore you catch ya death." Carol rolls her eyes poking his chest.

" _You_ do the same." He nods watching her creep back down shaking his head. Sleep walking his ass. Next time it stormed he was going to have to grill her for answers. They had too much to do the next couple of days for it to take an importance. 


End file.
